I'm Far Too Extremely Busy
I'm Far Too Extremely Busy is the twenty-third episode of Ngyes and Woomy. Summary Ngyes wants Woomy to play cards, but she is too busy with her jobs. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing the viewers to Woomy, who is pretending to have a job when Ngyes asks her if she wants to play his new game, Flip Flop. Woomy is a secretary writing a letter so the Lochladies can see it before putting it in the mail. Woomy reads her written letter "D-R-F-G. Love, Woomy". Woomy then decides to send the letter to her mother. Woomy is pretending to be a waitress when Ngyes shows her how to play Flip Flop: turn two cards over to see if the pictures go together. Remember where the cards were, that's the hard bit. Woomy asks Ngyes if he would like any cabbage, but Ngyes asks Woomy to play Flip Flop. Woomy says she is the waitress and asks Ngyes what he would like. Ngyes says he would like the menu. Woomy says there is no menu but she has cheese. Ngyes says he would like sausage and peas, but Woomy says she only has soup and yogurt, so Ngyes decides to have sausage soup and pea yogurt. Woomy prepares Ngyes's meal and puts salt on it to improve flavor, she then gives food to other customers, washes the dishes, makes food, writes down orders, and more. The telephone suddenly rings and Ngyes picks it up, it's a call from Kaleigh, who is dressed in a fairy costume. Kaleigh then asks Woomy if she would come to her house to play dress up, but Woomy says no and has to do other jobs and hangs the phone up, much to Kaleigh's shock. Ngyes says he has played cafe and it Woomy's turn to play cards, but Woomy decides to give Ngyes a dentist appointment. Woomy then calls her imaginary friend, Willa Morrison, and asks how she can help her, Willa then arrives and becomes Woomy's patient. Ngyes wants Woomy to play cards, but Woomy is too busy with her job and says it's an emergency, so Ngyes says if Willa's here, she doesn't need him anymore since Willa always has time to play with her. While talking on the phone, Quinton tells Ngyes that he got a new comic book and his mother says he can go to the movie theater, but first he has to stick the nose on his airplane model. Ngyes then decides that Quinton should come to his house to play flip-flop, and Quinton agrees and says he will be there in ten seconds. Woomy tells WIlla to open her mouth wide and says she is good at teeth brushing. Woomy tells Willa to open her mouth wider than last time, but Willa says she isn't having fun. Quinton thinks the telephone and the butterfly go together because they are orange, but Ngyes, laughing, doesn't think it a flip flop. Woomy tells Willa to open wider and receives a call that someone made a mess of books in the library. Woomy then decides to put the books back where they belong, but there were too many of them. Quinton doesn't think banana and monkey don't go together, but Ngyes says monkeys eat bananas, so Quinton gets a flip flop. Woomy then decides to get help from Ngyes and Quinton. Woomy asks Ngyes and Quinton if they can help her put the books away, but they are too busy playing Flip Flop. Woomy then decides to join in and thinks Lochladies and telephones go together (since Lochladies talk on telephones), Quinton thinks Eevees and cheese go together (since his Eevee, Peanut, likes cheese), and aliens and bananas go together (since aliens eat bananas for breakfast), and the episode ends. Characters Quotes Gallery Ngyes_calls_Kaleigh.png Trivia *There is a game based on the card game Ngyes plays in the episode, known as Pairs and Flip Flop. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:All Episodes